Flintlock
The flintlock mechanism is a type of lock used on muskets, pistols, and rifles in the 17th, 18th, and 19th centuries. It is commonly referred to as a "flintlock" (without the word mechanism), though that term is also commonly used for the weapons themselves as a whole, and not just the lock mechanism. Overview The flintlock mechanism, also known as the true flintlock, was developed in France in the early 17th century. It quickly replaced earlier technologies, such as the matchlock and wheellock and the earlier flintlocks. It continued to be in common use for over two centuries, until it was finally replaced by the percussion lock. A typical flintlock mechanism has a piece of flint which is held in place in between a set of jaws on the end of a short hammer. This hammer (sometimes called the cock) is pulled back into the "cocked" position. When released by the trigger, the spring-loaded hammer moves forward, causing the flint to strike a piece of steel called the "frizzen". At the same time, the motion of the flint and hammer pushes the frizzen back, opening the cover to the pan, which contains the gunpowder. As the flint strikes the frizzen it creates a spark which falls into the pan and ignites the powder. Flame burns through a small hole into the barrel of the gun and ignites the main powder charge, causing the weapon to fire. Most hammers follow Marin le Bourgeoys's design, and have a "half-cocked" position, which is the "safe" position since pulling the trigger from this position does not cause the gun to fire. From this position, the frizzen can be opened, and powder can be placed in the pan. Then the frizzen is closed, and the hammer is pulled back into the "full cocked" position, from which it is fired. The phrase "don't go off half cocked" originated with these types of weapons, which were not supposed to fire from the half cocked position of the hammer. Advantages * harder-hitting projectile than an arrow * psychological effect on enemy soldiers * more efficient and less costly than the previous wheellock and matchlock firearms Disadvantages * exposed powder to the elements, cannot be used in the rain * slow reloading process * gives away position due to bright flash * black powder usage obscures vision * absence of rifled barrels lowers accuracy, normally fired in volleys to ensure hits New World Usage The main users of the flintlock muskets in the New World were the Parpaldia Empire in the Third Civilization Area. As a result of their inclusion in their military, the Empire would dominate all other nations who were still armed only with swords and bows. Though they are considered as the most advanced and cutting edge weapons in their military, for Japan, the flintlock muskets are considered ancient relics. Like their Earth counterparts, the Parpaldian musket was slow to load and inaccurate due to lack of rifled barrels. As such, they were usually fired in volleys to ensure hits and to invoke a psychological fear into their enemies. Furthermore, the flintlocks use magical force instead of gunpowder to propel their projectiles after ignition. With the fall of the Parpaldia Empire, flintlock muskets and similar weapons have also been discarded. Category:Technology Category:Weapons